


Rain Against the Window

by sarahandthegraveyardshift



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fallen angel Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened to you?"</p>
<p>"I fell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Against the Window

_**So softly rain against the windows and the strong coffee warming up my fingers** _

The coffee mug is warm, nearly burning Stiles's cold, sensitive fingertips as he accepts it from the other man. 

"Thanks," he smiles with trembling lips, glancing up at Derek for only a moment before averting his gaze. He revels in the smell of the dark liquid, closing his eyes and breathing it in deeply. 

Derek sits across from him in front of the fireplace, the flames flicking shadows on both their faces, and studies him with a frown. Stiles catches sight of the expression and quickly takes a sip of the coffee before setting it aside. 

"What?" he asks, eyes wide and searching. 

"What happened to you?" Derek blurts softly, and Stiles flushes under his scrutiny. 

"I fell."

"Well, I can see that," the other scoffs, taking in Stiles's split lip, bruised cheek, and purple eye.

"No," the young man shakes his head, swallowing hard. "I...I fell. I left."

"Left?" Derek asks, his eyebrows furrowing. Stiles nods, and a long moment of silence falls between them while the other man tries to figure out what he means exactly. A look of understanding, finally, dons his face. "You mean.... You _left_?" Stiles nods. "Left... _there_?" Derek points a hesitant finger up towards the ceiling, and Stiles nods with a semblance of a smile. "W-Why?"

"It was the only way I could be with you," the other replies. "I fell...and I can't go back."

"Ever," Derek says shakily with an utter finality. Stiles shakes his head. 

"Ever," he repeats.


End file.
